SHSL Drabbles
by Little Miss Writing Prodigy
Summary: What were the characters feeling during certain situations in the game? What was Junko feeling when she killed Mukuro? What was Kirigiri feeling when she betrayed Naegi? What about when Komaeda showed his true colors?
1. Junko

**_So...I'm replaying all of the Dr games, and some scenes sprouted some plot bunnies, so here we are! I'm currently at the Sdr2 prologue cause I didn't really think I was going to do this, but eh, I'm still doing it, what can ya do about it?_**

 ** _Spoilers, obviously, though that was a given._**

* * *

 **Set during Dr1, Mukuro's death**

Junko Enoshima loved her sister.

She really did.

Sure, she was useless the majority of the time, and sure, she could do virtually nothing without being ordered to, but she was still her sister. Mukuro was practically all she had, and she cared about her; despite the constant abuse she threw at her. Junko had actually found herself to be worried during Mukuro's sudden disappearance almost five years prior, and yet her sister's absence had thrown her into such _delicious_ despair she couldn't help but feel grateful at the same time. Being kept in the dark of her sister's whereabouts and whether she was alive or not had caused endless nights of insomnia. Endless nights of despair. Endless nights of ecstasy.

Of course Mukuro hadn't really changed much in their three years apart. She was still a hopeless masochist, practically _begging_ at Junko's feet to be her pawn, to do all her bidding, to be reduced to nothing more than a simple, discardable toy. It was boring, really. So predictable- yet admirable, in its own twisted, unique way. Love was a foreign concept to the both of them. Love was made out of hope, of happy memories and incomprehensible feelings. And so, they didn't feel 'love'. They only felt _despair._

 _"You're freaking insane, you know that?!"_

Ah, there she was. Her dear, precious sister Mukuro. Mukuro, who was following the plan and script they'd laid out perfectly. Mukuro, who was doing an ultimately _shit_ job of portraying Junko.

Like _seriously!_ Who in their right fuckin' minds would ever believe a pig like her could pass as the Ultimate Fashionista? Twins or not, the differences were obvious. Mukuro clearly had eyes that were much more slanted than her sister's, much more narrowed. Her undeniably fake smile was sharper too, and no matter how much foundation she layered on top of the other, no amount of makeup could hide those cute little adorable freckles mapped out all across her cheeks.*

Junko couldn't see her face from here, only Monokuma's exaggerated array of control panels. A fault in design, really, but she'd just have to make do with it. Even still, the blonde didn't need to be able to see her sister's face to know her expression; faked anger, twisted features, a red face. An utterly disgraceful portrayal of someone like _them.*_

She pressed one of the buttons, her hands blindly flying over the controls she'd come to memorize as early as during the development stages. On the screen, Monokuma tilted his head sideways almost cutely, feigning confusion. "Hmm?"

Mukuro's voice rang out soon after, sounding more like a charging bull than a quivering, yet pissed off high school girl. _"A class trial?! What the hell is that?! I don't want anything to do with it!"_

That was her cue. If her calculations had been right, and everything was going to plan accordingly, then Mukuro would be attacking soon. And of course her calculations had been right! There was no reason why they shouldn't be, after all, her analytical skills had never failed her before, and she'd even gotten dopey looking Izuru in on it during the planning stages. He was so stoic all the time, so emotionless, so different from the disgustingly hope-filled kid named Hajime Hina-something. It was depressing, really.

All they needed to do now was wait for the moment Mukuro made her move, and then drag her away to her presumed death. Presumed, because in reality, she would only be dragging her towards the control room, so that the two of them could be reunited once again and spread this disease called despair across the entirety of the school. That was the plan, at least.

 _So boring._

Kamukura was right...there really wasn't anything worth living for on this sad, lonely, despair-ridden planet. Everything was just so damn _boring,_ Junko couldn't see herself going through this emotional haywire much longer...

Eh, who the hell gave a fuck?! As long as she could be there to see people's suffering, that was more than fine by her!

She heard a thud, and then the blue hues of the room were replaced by the red lights, signaling all across the room, the alarm practically blaring in her ears. Junko momentarily flinched back from the harsh sound, but continued to stay focused on the panels. This could only mean that Mukuro had made her move.

 _"Are you enjoying yourself now?"_

Hope!

Despair...

Two sides of the same coin. Just a small misstep into the wrong direction would be enough to topple even the most hopeful person on the planet into their own personal hell- to let them taste the sinful fruits of despair. The same went for the opposite. One single decision that would seem meaningless at first may very well end in you getting your life right back on track without you even realizing it.

As much as people hated to believe it- refused to acknowledge it, hope couldn't exist without despair. And despair couldn't exist without hope. They were linked to each other, with no way of ever breaking that chain that held them together. Komaeda, her senpai, had made that pretty clear from the beginning. He'd understood even before she'd brainwashed him, even before she'd forced him into the lovely disease called despair along with the rest of his classmates. Though, now that she really thought about it, chances were that he hadn't even been brainwashed in the first place. They'd always been level with each other, with him representing his twisted version of hope and her representing her righteous version of despair. They made up the coin, they were the so called two sides. If she was heads, then he was tails.

Which is exactly why if he came bursting in right now with a gun in his hand- much like their first encounter -and told her that he'd never been brainwashed at all in the first place, she wouldn't be surprised at all. Even if he'd killed her he'd probably continue on to spread a despair entirely of his own, simply to create a much 'deeper and stronger' hope in the end. His unstable state of mind just served to prove how quickly hope and despair could crash and burn into each other. How quickly things could go from bad to worse.

And if that really was the case...

Junko's perfectly manicured finger pressed the recording button, and she leaned forwards towards the mic, her grin twisted into one of utter sadistic delight. "Are you?"

Instantly she could sense Mukuro's surprise, this wasn't in the plan. _"Huh?"_

"Violence against Headmaster Monokuma is not allowed. You've violated a school regulation..."

While she talked, Junko's other hand flew across the panel, flipping on all different kinds of switches and pressing all the necessary buttons. She talked and talked, relishing in the unmistakable feeling of dread settling in her stomach, the sensation pooling low in her abdomen and she felt like crying. Was she really going to do this? Was she really going to end her own sister's life? Even making the preparations had her nearly doubling over in pain, in despair, let alone if she really went through with it.

-Which is exactly why she uttered her next statement.

With much needed dramatic flair, Junko cried out into the mic. "I invoke the mighty spell! Help! To me, godly spear Gungnir!"

She wouldn't lie, she'd made up the name on the spot. Her limited knowledge of the Norse mythology had helped quite a bit. Mukuro had been part of the Fenrir mercenary group, and it just happened that that particular weapon had been used to slay said wolf. A little inside joke she hoped her sister would catch on even in her moment of death.

But that wasn't important right now. What was important was the soft gasp she heard through the mic, followed by a low gurgle and splatter of what undeniably was her sister's blood. Junko's lips curled into an open-mouthed smile, her vision starting to get blurry as stray droplets started to form into her eyes and roll down her cheeks. She'd done it, she'd actually done it.

 _"Wh- H-huh?"_

 _Mukuro, Mukuro, Mukuro. My dear sister Mukuro._

 _"This w-wasn't...supposed to..."_

It wasn't. It really wasn't.

 _"W-why...m...e..."_

 _Because I love you._

 _"W-why...J-"_

The spears pulled out and her body dropped before she could finish her sentence, but the words still lingered in the air.

 _Why, Junko-chan?_

Betrayal. She had performed the worst case of betrayal on her own sister. She'd killed her without a second thought. She'd send them both into despair. Despair, despair, _despair._

And Junko cried. She cried and cried, her tears making it next to impossible for her to see a thing through her blurry vision, and it was a good thing she'd made sure to memorize the entire layout of the controls beforehand or this would've been proven to be much more difficult than it should have been. The tears were rolling down her face like waterfall now, and she was glad she'd had the foresight to wear waterproof makeup that day. She waited in complete silence, her body trembling in her chair and she wanted to wail, wanted to beg for her sister to come back though she knew that could never happen. She'd killed her with her own two hands after all.

It hurt so much.

It hurt so _good._

Asahina was the first to react, Hifumi was the first to scream. Surprising, she'd expected it to be Fukawa, after all. Though the possibility that she just had fainted was something to note as well. Clearing her throat, Junko pressed the record button, making sure to keep her voice level and even, even as the heavy tears were still wetting her cheeks. She wasn't even aware of it- or maybe she was, she wouldn't know. Right now, she only felt numb and ecstatic at the same time. -but her words held a double meaning as she spoke. "Now, I am painfully aware of the great power and meaning of a promise..."

Junko Enoshima loved her sister.

She really did.

* * *

 ** _*If you hadn't noticed, there were constant contradictions and changes in the narrating during this chapter. That's because I was trying to stay true to Junko's constantly changing personalities as much as possible._**

 ** _*Queen personality; Junko refers to herself in the plural form._**

 ** _Yeah...I'm probably going to do more of these. For now, I've got Togami next in line, and then Kirigiri. The more I play, the more chapters will show up, though I think the ones after that are going to be heavily Komaeda/Hinata centered (sadly not Komahina, I think) since I'm busy with Sdr2 at the moment, but we'll see._**

 ** _Until next time!_**


	2. Togami

**Dr1, Sakura's trial**

She didn't do it.

He could tell.

Genocider Syo was...revolting, and it was no secret that he preferred Toko over her murderous counterpart- because honestly, _who wouldn't?_ She was way too extreme, disgustingly perverted, and painfully simple-minded. Even so, there was no way she'd killed Ogami. No matter which way you looked at the case, neither Toko nor Syo had laid a hand on the SHSL Martial Artist.

Hagakure was just trying- and failing -to save his own skin. Disappointing, really. Anyone would think he'd put up much more of a fight- or at least come up with better arguments to proof Toko's 'sins'. After all, his life was at stake here. And yet, his claims and reasoning were so half-assed it was getting painful to listen to. Honestly, Togami had seen a lot in his life, and because of it, wasn't surprised by much anymore- didn't think there was anything left in the world that _could_ surprise him. But Hagakure had proven him wrong, his stupidity was astonishing, to say the least.

No matter his reasoning, Fukawa hadn't done it, and neither had Syo. He trusted Naegi and Kirigiri to figure that out on their own- the only thing he actually trusted them to do. Kirigiri was a given, Naegi would get there eventually. If the previous trials had been anything to go by, then it wouldn't be taking him long either. She was innocent, that much was clear. Asahina on the other hand...

Focusing on her was what mattered right now. She was the killer, he was sure of it. No matter how close a person could be to someone, in situations such as these, they wouldn't hesitate to murder in order to save their own skin. That was a fact, and there was no going around it.

Focusing on Hina also gave him an excuse to get his mind off of things. The knowledge of Fukawa's innocence gave him...he felt _glad,_ for one reason or another, and he didn't know, nor understand why. The possibility that he cared for the perverse and delusional girl was out of the question; there was simply _no way_ that he would ever stoop as low as to fall for someone like her. She was vile in every sense of the word- both parts of her.

And yet, when the suspicion had momentarily fallen onto her, he couldn't stop the sudden feeling of dread. The second Naegi and even _Kirigiri,_ for crying out loud, had turned their eyes on Toko, his rapid heartbeat hadn't slowed down to a humanly acceptable pace since. In the end, he'd chalked it up to fear for his life. After all, one wrong choice and it was the end for all of them.

Yet the feeling lingered, and he couldn't quite shake it. Tedious, really.

"It had to be Toko, right?"

"Wh-"

Togami's eyes shot open, his hands suddenly feeling clammy. She was nervous, _why was she nervous?_ She didn't do it, he knew she didn't, so there was absolutely no need for her to be nervous. Sure, she was an emotional wreck, but she was completely innocent, why the hell was she-

"T-that doesn't even m-matter. W-we already k-know w-who did it, r-right?" She was stuttering even more than usual, if his memory served him right. Her hands were trembling too, and if he saw correctly, then she seemed more panicked than usual. Narrowed eyes, gritted teeth, red face, trembling figure...He'd seen it all before. Leon, Owada, Celeste- they'd all shown these particular signs the second they'd realized they were done for and were just acting out of a desperate attempt to save their lives. Granted, with the self-proclaimed Queen of Liars the ticks had been a little harder to pinpoint- next to impossible, actually -but they'd still been there. They were the traits of someone who had something to hide. So why was Fukawa showing them...?

Kirigiri was making her statements, and the nauseous feeling settling in the pit of his stomach only worsened the longer he listened. He had no doubts that the mysterious girl was right in her claims, after all, he suspected she'd examined the body thoroughly- more so than actually necessary, in fact. Two head wounds, huh? Unless Hagakure had been lying, it could only mean...

"That's right. She had two separate wounds on her head." Kirigiri said it so simply, as if it were the most obvious thing in the world. Though to her, it probably was.

Hagakure still wasn't convinced, and Toko was getting unusually jumpy. So, despite himself, he decided to speak up. He had to know for certain, because there was no possible way he'd miscalculated on this. Asahina was the culprit, and no one else. Certainly not the disgustingly delusional Writing Prodigy.

Smirking, Togami crossed his arms, acting as though he was focusing on Kirigiri as he spoke, but keeping a close eye on Fukawa instead. He wanted to watch her expressions, to see how she would react. "And remember, this girl examines bodies as a hobby. Personally, I'm inclined to believe her."

The slightest twitch in her jaw, the obvious way her body stopped its trembling and simply froze in place, the wide-eyed, disbelieving expression on her face.

 _No way._

"-But when I got inside, Ogre was all alone, and Toko was gone!"

 _Seriously?!_ How incompetent could he _be?!_ How- there was absolutely _no way_ someone could be stupid enough to leave out evidence as crucial as that when trying to solve a murder case that would very well have their own life at risk. Just- just _how?!_ The longer Togami spend time with this complete dunce stuck here in this horrid school, the more he felt as if his brain cells were giving out on him. At this point, he was almost wishing the idiot had committed the murder, just so they could prove him guilty and have him executed. All his meaningless rambles were getting tiring, really.

By now, Fukawa's initial lies had become pretty damn clear. She'd went in the rec room as told, Togami had been right to believe her to be as stupid as the rest of them.

Apparently, she'd fainted at the sight of blood, no questions asked, _nothing._ So disappointing, so _her._ Honestly, if completely disposing of her was out of the question (for now) what was he going to _do_ with her? She was way too big of a pain to constantly drag around and monitor, and sure, she could be useful, especially since she basically worshipped the ground he walked on and wouldn't dare disobey any of his orders, but Togami was starting to think the faults that made up the rest of her personality weren't worth all that. Especially-

He heard a sneeze, and then-

" _Ha-ha!_ Guess who's back!"

Oh God no.

They'd called for Syo, huh? A reasonable thing to do, yes, though he couldn't really say it was favorable. Togami was less than thrilled to be stuck in the same room as that psychopathic serial killer, especially considering her MO was strictly limited to men she'd found herself attracted to; be it passing by on the streets or finding their picture in a magazine, if she liked them, then they were her next target. Her constant claims of love for Togami weren't making the situation any less worrying.

Well, he supposed as long as her input was relevant to the case, he could tolerate her...to an extent. There was still a chance she'd be able to prove Fukawa's innocence, and he was just going to have to place his bets on that, no matter how revolting the thought of relying on her was.

"My fault, Master's fault! When our faults combine, they soar to even greater heights!"

He wanted this to be over, and quick.

* * *

 ** _Don't be mistaken, this isn't Togami trying to defend Toko cause he loves her or anything (even if I want to believe so myself) This is him defending her because he believes she hasn't done anything wrong. In other words, he believes she is innocent and so she should be, because to him, there is no possible way where he could be in the wrong._**

 ** _Of course, he's proven wrong time and time again but eh, he's a stubborn bastard._** ** _¯\\_(ツ)_/¯_**

 _ **And yes, I switch between first and last names for Toko a lot, but that's just because I can't decide on her. Please bear with me.**_


	3. Kirigiri

**Dr1, Mukuro's trial**

 _"Iiiiitttt's punishment time!"_

"H-huh? What-!"

She doesn't look at him, instead, Kirigiri chooses to watch the others. In all her years- the years she could remember, she's never felt this torn. The guilt is eating away at her soul, but she knows that she can't let it consume her, if she did, then all of this would be over. It would be for nothing.

Her sharp gaze catches Asahina first. She looks almost pained, her tanned knuckles turning bone-white from the way she's crushing her sport's jacket in her fist. She isn't looking at Naegi either, the guilt probably haunting her conscience just as much, though Kirigiri doubts it can compare to hers. All of this had been her fault after all. She'd kept on lying, kept on hiding the truth, even when he'd been backed into a corner, even when he'd kept his mouth shut about her blatant lie; the both of them knowing he could call her out on the contradiction easily. But he hadn't.

And she'd responded by pushing him further to his execution.

Hagakure looks as freaked out as ever, mumbling incoherent things to himself that she won't bother to try and decipher. He's gone pale, paler than he usually did in such situations.

Fukawa just looks nervous, her fingernail already bitten raw- Kirigiri is sure that she's biting on her own flesh now -yet she keeps on chewing, her eyes holding an odd mix of worry and irritation in them.

Togami- he just looks pissed. Whether it's at her, or Naegi, or even himself, Kirigiri doesn't know for the time being. Won't bother to try and figure it out either. She's made her sacrifices, sacrifices she would be paying for dearly. She won't be allowing herself to delay her investigation any further; not after this. Especially not after this.

Naegi...she still refuses to look at him, her arms folding over each other across her chest and she allows her gloved hands to run over each other; out of sight, of course. Still, her refusal to meet his gaze won't do anything against her hearing. She can hear his protests, the way he's laying down one fact after the other to convince them that this wasn't right. She believes him, of course, everything he was saying had been nothing short of the truth, because truthfully; he's probably the most honest, if not reliable, of them all.

It falls to deaf ears though, because even if all of them knew and acknowledged that something was wrong with this entire setup, this entire trial, it's already too late. They'd voted. Monokuma had accepted it. There's no turning back now.

"Kiri-"

Her heart does something she hasn't felt in a long time. It twists in her chest, and her hands tighten their grip on one another, her teeth grinding down on the bottom row. This is so, _so_ wrong; but it's in the name of her investigation, she has no choice. Especially if her theories hold more truth than she expects them to.

"I..." she looks up, catches his gaze, looks away again because that actually _hurt._ "I don't expect you to forgive me." That's not what she wants to say. "I know that this is all my fault." That's _definitely_ not what she wants to say.

What she wants to say is-

"Yeah, yeah, let's just get this over with." Monokuma cuts in, waving his paws around irritably, a set of chains in one of them and Kirigiri thinks she might just be getting sick because the mere sound of them clinking against each other is enough to make her want to hurl. "I don't really like repeating myself. Takes the impact away, ya know?"

Asahina's eyes are filled with tears now, no doubt recalling Sakura's own unfair death and comparing it to the way they were all knowingly judging Naegi unfairly too. Kirigiri's heart thumps again, and _man,_ it hurts.

She can't do anything though. Won't do anything. It's all for the best, it's...it's all for the best.

 _Is it?_

* * *

Oh the irony, the irony, the cruel, _cruel_ irony.

This execution doesn't fit him at all. She'd expected some sick, sadistic play on the word 'luck' and his apparent attachment to it. Like all the others.

And yet here he is, chained to a desk, being lectured about reproduction of all things; as if he's in a perfectly normal school, in a perfectly normal classroom, following a perfectly normal lesson.

Kirigiri knows why this execution seems so out of place. It'd been prepared for her after all. And if her suspicions were correct, her memory didn't fail her and the mastermind really was aware of everything going on in this building, then they also knew about her connection to this school. It's irony in its worst form.

Naegi is visibly scared- who _wouldn't_ be? His face is turning bluer the closer he gets to the machine behind him, and Kirigiri can see him swallow thickly. Her gloved fingers hook into the gaps of the fence she's standing behind, the added pressure creating a rattling sound and it must have caught his attention because he looks up, and like the coward she is, she looks away.

He's getting closer and closer and closer...Kirigiri is starting to regret her decision. No matter the amount of times she forces her brain to remember that she was doing this for a cause- a great one at that, she simply can't force herself to believe it entirely. Essentially, she was committing a murder of her own here.

Her breathing's gone a bit shallower, and she knows for a fact that the others are watching her intently. Some, like Asahina, are watching in worry for her odd behavior. Others are watching as a distraction, so they wouldn't have to see the way one of their closest friends would meet his gruesome end. And then there are people like Togami, who's watching her with narrowed, suspicious eyes. Trying to get a read on her. As always.

Kirigiri swallows thickly. He's almost there now. Just a little more and-

And Alter Ego hacks the system. Kirigiri- along with everyone else -watches in shocked surprise as the screen monitor changes to a picture they'd grown familiar to. Alter Ego's face pops up, a determined look on his face and then the machine stops; just as Naegi is right underneath it. Kirigiri is able to catch his stunned look for just the slightest moment before the floor opens and swallows him up like it's nothing.

Her heart lifts, and with a low, dragged out sigh, Kirigiri allows her forehead to drop against the fence, the sound from earlier ringing in her ears once again, only this time; she doesn't care. Her lips quirk up in a barely noticeable smile, her fingers tucking themselves further in the gaps of the fence to ensure a tighter hold because God knows she needs it. Her relief was enough to knock her off her feet.

There's a possibility that he isn't dead, that he's saved. He hasn't been executed, there's still a chance to save him. _There's still a chance._

She knows she shouldn't be allowing herself to get swept up with hopeful, silly thoughts like these. It goes against all the rules and morals she'd built up over the years, and yet she doesn't care. She doesn't care because there's still a chance that Naegi was _alive._ They could still turn things around. She could set things right.

And more importantly, she could try and tell him what she'd wanted to do since the beginning of this trial.

 _I'm sorry._

* * *

 ** _Don't know how I feel about this..._**


End file.
